cumpliras tu promesa?
by L3cullen
Summary: estaba acostumbrada a que todos me fallaran , pero él, él no, él mismo que me habia ayudado a levantarme , ahora me dejaba caer sin más, me dejo sola , con la esperanza y el miedo rondandome, solo me queda esperar que cumpliera su promesa y volviera.


No sé cómo podría seguir sobreviviendo sin él a mi lado, sin su aroma cerca, como podría vivir con esta desesperación en mi pecho que apenas me dejaba respirar, que me secaba y consumía por dentro, necesitaba decirle que por favor me devolviera la vida, me diera de nuevo una razón para existir, necesitaba avisarle que si él yo ya no era nada, era solo un ser humano que estaba en esta tierra solo para malgastar el aire, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía, mi ser rogaba por su voz que me tranquilizaba y me hacía volver a creer. Pero no, aquí estoy de nuevo caminando por esta calle desierta, sabiendo que al él no lo veré más, que él ya no estará más ahí para mí.

Mis pasos ya estaban casados, el dolor que me consumía, era como la carga más grande que pudiera existir, era un peso que no se si podría seguir cargándolo. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, y eso me hizo acordarme de su piel, esa piel pulida como el mármol, blanca y pura…celestial.

No era capaz de dejar de atormentarme, de creer que era mi culpa él y su familia ya no estuvieran junto a mí, solo por ser débil por ser HUMANA no podía estar con él , solo le causaba problemas. Otro escalofrío, sentí que me estaban siguiendo, mire de reojo, nada, solo neblina, ya que empezaba a caer la noche. De pronto empecé a sentir un miedo horrible, alguien me estaba siguiendo, corrí, corrí, corrí, me metí a un callejón, y de pronto oí una voz.

¿Por qué corres princesa? No te are daño, solo quiero pasar un buen rato.

Déjeme en paz, váyase de aquí.

No, no me iré hasta conseguir lo que quiero.

Lo empuje y salí corriendo y me adentre en el bosque, no quería pensar más, no quería vivir más, no quería soñar más, no soportaba despertarme todas las noches con el recuerdo de cuando Edward me dejo, no tenía más fuerzas ni ganas de respirar, no quería tener memoria, o mejor dicho no quería tener el recuerdo de su ida flotando por mi mente, atormentándome a cada momento, mis piernas flaquearon y me caí de rodillas, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mí, no tenía porque vivir , mis padres murieron, mi tío que había tenido mi custodia intento abusar de mí, y cuando apareció Edward iluminándolo todo, sacándome del pozo en donde estaba sumergida, él se va , dejándome completamente sola sin vida, sin nada, yo creo que de mis perdidas esta fue la peor, la más dolorosa, la más profunda herida , es de esas heridas que nunca sanan que siempre están allí para atormentarte, sin embargo prefería vivir con el recuerdo que sin él, por lo menos así recordaba que alguna vez fui feliz, que alguna vez sonreí de verdad, no por hacer feliz al resto.

Pero todo se acabó la ilusión desapareció, se me fue como el agua entre las manos, sabía que era demasiado bueno para durar.

NO, NO, NO, ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir así, simplemente me supera, todo esto es más fuerte que yo, es más grande que yo, es superior a mí.

Me senté bajo un árbol, y llore, llore, como nunca, mientras los recuerdos de su voz, de sus "todo va a estar bien", afloraban a mi mente. Pero sé que hay uno que jamás podrá borrar cuando me prometió "nunca me alejare de ti, nunca dejare que te hagan daño"… pero no cumplió, me dejo sola, sin nadie, absolutamente nadie, me dejo como una rosa marchita a la que nadie quiere, me dejo con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve, me dejo con un montón de sueños rotos, ahora estoy sola una vez más, SOLA, con todos los temores de mi alma volviéndose contra mí, con los momentos de la muerte de mis padres consumiéndome, con el recuerdo del intento de abuso de mi tío aterrándome.

Aun me pregunto, ¿Como el ser que más amas, es el mismo que te ha hecho tanto daño?

Lo único que me tranquiliza fueron sus palabras antes de irse: "bella, te amo, siempre te amare, siempre, estaré ahí para ti, aunque no me veas, siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte, te prometo que esta separación no sea para siempre, volveré, juro que volveré". Por lo menos tengo la dicha de saber que mi amor es y será correspondido, y aunque él por su parte no cumpla su promesa, por mi parte si lo ara porque él SIEMPRE, seguirá vivo en mi corazón.

Desesperación, desesperación pura eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, la terrible angustia de no verlo nunca más, a quien quería engañar, yo no podría seguir viviendo solo con su recuerdo, aunque eso me consolara, no podía vivir, no quería vivir, quería esfumare de la fase de la tierra, así sin más desaparecer. Solo me quedaba preguntarle al dolor: ¡no me queda nada que quieres de mí, que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir!

De pronto la lluvia empezó a caer, y me saco de mis pensamientos, la lluvia, ella tiene la habilidad de "llorar" cuando quiera, pero a mí las lágrimas se me habían acabado, se extinguieron, no porque no pudiera llorar si no porque no podía, las lágrimas se acabaron.

Nada es perfecto, pero esto, el amor que sentíamos entre Edward y yo lo fue… hasta ese día, en el que se tuvo que marchar de mi lado.

La lluvia me había empapado por completo, me había dejado cubierta de agua, de pronto la imagen de sus ojos vino a mi mente, esos ojos consumidos de dolor, esos ojos empapados del ayer, con la determinación característicos de él, diciéndome, comunicándome afirmándome que iba a cumplir su promesa, que no estaríamos separados para siempre.

No podía , el miedo me consumía , miedo a recaer de nuevo en la desesperación, sumergirme de nuevo en el hoyo negro del que el mismo me saco, y ahora volvía a caer por su culpa, todos me mienten , todos me prometen cosas, que jamás cumplirán , mis padres me prometieron que sería un viaje corto que irían a la licenciatura de mi hermano, volverían con él y seriamos de nuevo la familia que éramos, pero no, me fallaron murieron los tres en el accidente, a si sin más desaparecieron y cuando me quede a cargo de mi tío, él me prometió que no me haría daño y ¿qué hizo? Me trato de violar, ahí fue cuando salí corriendo y me encontré con él, con la salvación de mi alma, él mismo que ahora me la rompía en mil pedazos, y me dejaba sola, de nuevo con el dolor y la desesperación. Pero la pregunta ahora era cumpliría su promesa, volvería junto a mí, y estaríamos juntos para siempre. Se perfectamente que los finales felices no existen, la vida se ha encargado de enseñármelo, recalcármelo, de las maneras más terribles, pero soñar no cuesta nada y la esperanza sigue viva, después de todo es lo último que se pierde.

-Edward, te amo – dije en voz alta.

-Yo también te amo Bella, ¿viste que no te defraude? – susurro el recién llegado - volví de nuevo para ti, para ti por siempre - dijo Edward

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaa ! bueno en esta oportunidad fui yo (kristhel) la que ha escrito este one-shop, quize que al final terminara bien , por que me gustan las cosas un poco más alegres, aunq nose si a esto se le puede llamar alegre precisamente , pero bueno es lo que hay, espero que les haya gustado.**

**abrazos ! :D**


End file.
